In present day metallurgical furnaces, particulate material such as carbon powder is injected into a melt at subsonic speeds through a so-called straight pipe. Unfortunately, with such an injector, a substantial amount of the particulate material becomes entrained in an off-gas suction system and is thus lost.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved carbon powder injector which reduces the amount of lost particulate material.